


Tale As Old As Time

by FanaticFangirl2602



Series: Jiminette Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Some Fluff, Some feels, Troll Jim Lake Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticFangirl2602/pseuds/FanaticFangirl2602
Summary: The moment Marinette walked through the doors of the forgotten castle, everything changed for Jim Lake Junior.





	Tale As Old As Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petitFantome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitFantome/gifts).



> I wrote this on my phone for a Discord prompt awhile ago, and decided to post it. Enjoy! <3

The moment Marinette walked through the doors of the forgotten castle, everything changed for Jim Lake Junior.

 

His friends where excited, hopeful. He - THEY - had a chance of breaking the curse! Hope was amongst them all again. Jim took his with a grain of salt and sprinkling of wariness. For just because a beautiful, kind girl is now with them doesn’t mean she’ll fall in love with HIM.

 

They argue in the beginning. Jim, not used to humans and stressed from the last of the enchanted rose’s petals slowly falling, one by one. Marinette, a prisoner of promise who’s scared but won’t back down from a confrontation with a beast.

 

Then slowly, day by day, things shift. There’s less arguing, more trying to understand. There’s less silent treatments and more laughs. Smiles take the place of scowls. There are nicknames instead of insults.

 

Months pass, and they’re dancing. They’re gliding across the floor of an ancient ballroom, formerly forgotten and cold, but now warm and lively. Marinette leads, and Jim learns. They waltz, they sway, they keep their arms around each other all night.

 

It’s when they sit outside on the balcony, with the moonlight illuminating Marinette’s rosy lips and midnight hair, that Jim realizes he’s fallen in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Like Jim/Marinette? Please feel free to drop by my tumblr or instagram where I'm fanaticfangirl2602, and we can scream together! And if you're interested, I can invite you to a Jiminette Discord server through pm!


End file.
